The present invention relates to a combination side-drum holder, and more particularly to an adjustable combination tom-tom holder which can be conveniently adjusted forwards and backwards on the base drum and turned to move each side drum carried thereon to the desired angle.
In a drum set, aerial tom-toms (side drums) are mounted a tom-tom holder at the shell of the base drum (see FIG. 1). The tom-tom holder, as shown in FIG. 2, is comprised of a mounting base fixedly fastened to the shell of the base drum by screws, a holder block raised from the mounting base, the holder block having two vertical coupling holes at the top and two horizontal screw holes respectively perpendicularly extended from the vertical coupling holes to the periphery of the holder block, two supporting rods respectively mounted in the vertical coupling holes for holding a side drum each, and two tightening up screws respectively threaded into the screw holes to secure the supporting rods in place. When the tom-tom holder is fastened to the shell of the base drum, it cannot be adjusted to change the position of the supporting rods forwards or backwards relative to the head of the base drum or the player. In order to fit the player, the tom-tom holder must be custom-made. However, a tom-tom holder made to order is expensive.